


silly love songs

by Dresupi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Mutual Pining, One Shot, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot, mutual idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Basically what it says on the tin.  ;)





	silly love songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Silly Love Songs by Wings (1976) || for DaughterOfOphelia
> 
>  

Darcy plopped her legs down in his lap, jarring him from his thoughts. Spencer felt the corner of his mouth quirk upwards as he automatically reached for her feet.

They’d done this probably a hundred times before, and he wasn’t even waxing hyperbolic in the slightest.

It felt like Darcy had always been a presence in his life. Back in elementary school, when she’d stomped on Christopher Melvin’s toes for pushing him into the wall outside the gym.

She’d kept in touch when he’d been moved up many grades ahead of her. When he’d attended college. When  _she’d_ attended college.

“Best friends since preschool,” she’d often bragged, ruffling his hair and grinning.

And he’d agreed with her. Best friends. The closest and most open he’d ever been with another human being. That was normal. This was normal.

Except when it became… something  _more_  than that.

When he’d started thinking about her all the time.

Not that he didn’t think about Darcy almost daily anyway. It was like an impulse. Like breathing. Like brushing his teeth. He’d think about Darcy, wonder what she was doing, if she was having fun, or bored at work, or on some kind of adventure… and then he’d worry about that. If the adventure was  _too_ adventurous.

But this wasn’t like that. One of these things was not like the other… this was being unable to  _stop_  thinking about her. In the past, thoughts of Darcy had been fleeting. Short. Brief.

Now they were anything but.

Culminating in his decision to discuss these… decidedly new feelings with her on her monthly visit. She lived in Manhattan and he lived in DC, so once a month was usually all either of them could muster. And here he was, about to ruin her visit.

He swallowed thickly, his thumbs rubbing soft circles in the bottoms of her feet.

She hummed and let her head fall back on the throw pillows. “Thank you… feels good, Spencer.”

His eyes fluttered closed, the possibility of another meaning to those words was enough to make his breath stutter, make his heart beat impossibly faster, thundering so loudly that he was surprised she couldn’t hear it, no matter how improbable.

 _I’m a terrible friend_ , he thought to himself, his thumbs stilling.

“What?” Darcy asked, she shifted in her seat.

“What?” he repeated dumbly, her feet falling from his hands.

“Why are you a terrible friend?” she asked. “You’re not a terrible friend, but why would you say that?”

So he hadn’t thought it, he’d said it aloud. Damnit.

He swallowed thickly. “I'm… I don't… Darcy…” He gingerly pushed her feet off his lap, dying under her confused expression as she bent her knees and tucked them up under her body.

“You’re not a terrible friend, Spencer. I mean, I know something’s bothering you… you’ve been off for a few weeks now… is it something with work? I know you don’t like discussing them with me, but I can listen if you need–”

“What I need…” he said, trailing off. “What I need is some fresh air.” He rose abruptly, walking with purpose towards his balcony door and pushing it open, the cool air hitting his face as he stepped out onto the smooth concrete.

He rarely went out here. He didn’t have patio furniture or potted plants. Just a pile of cigarette butts where his upstairs neighbor had dumped their ashtray.

Sucking the cool air into his lungs, he waited for his mind to clear, but it didn’t happen.

“Spencer?” her voice was quiet. Soft. “Spencer, you’re not using again, are you?”

“No,” he insisted. “No, it’s not that.”

“Then…” she trailed off. “What is it?”

“I love you,” he blurted, his gaze centered somewhere on the railing in front of him.

“I love you too,” she said automatically, too automatically for her to have really grasped what he was telling her.

“No… Darcy…” He turned to face her, reaching for her hands. “I  _love_  you. I love everything about you. I love your laugh, and the way your nose crinkles when you smell burnt toast, and the way you say my name, and the way your hair frizzes up in the rain… I love you when you’re crying during sappy movies, I love you when you’re angry, when you’re cursing at bad drivers, when you get frustrated with me for not knowing how to use my smartphone…”

“Oh…” she said softly, wrapping her arms around herself. “You mean… you mean you  _love_  love me.”

“Yes,” he murmured. “I  _love_  love you.”

She was quiet for what felt like an eternity, but Spencer knew it wasn’t more than twenty seconds. He was counting.

“How does that make you a bad friend?”

He exhaled sharply. “Because. You're… visiting me and expecting everything to be the same and you didn’t ask for my feelings or any of this and–”

Spencer stopped talking when she took a step towards him, her arm extending as she reached for him, pressing two fingers over his lips, lingering there to trace the outline of them before slipping her hand behind his head and tugging him down.

Sensation exploded in his belly, swooping and heating his blood as he struggled to tilt his head, to respond to the kiss.

Darcy broke it off with a harsh sigh. “Might not have asked for your feelings, but I am so glad they’re here, Spencer…”

He didn’t speak, just ducked down to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
